Naruto Gremory: Betrayal, Hatred, Revenge And War
by Zenbatsu-De Reiziger
Summary: summary: sebuah luka yang dalam yang akan menjadi kegelapan.


Author: Saint Manto

Disclaimers: Naruto & High School DxD Bukan punya saya.

Genre: adventure and other

Rate: M

Chapter 1: Naruto Gremory

Iblis, adalah Mahluk yang melambangkan Kebencian, keserakahan, Kelicikan dan keegoisan, mungkin tidak ada yang baik dari iblis itu sendiri. Iblis termasuk mahluk yang di ciptakan TUHAN yang meninggali bumi ini, selain itu ada Malaikat, malaikat jatuh, iblis, dan manusia. Selain itu iblis juga hidup layaknya manusia bercengkrama, bersosialisasi, Makan, minum dll. Dibumi ini iblis mempunyai tempat hidup tersendiri, tidak seperti manusia yang hidup di permukaan, iblis hidup di dimensi lain yaitu neraka atau yang biasa disebut underworld.

Para iblis juga memiliki musuh bebuyutan dari dua fraksi lainnya yaitu Fraksi Malaikat yang dipimpin oleh TUHAN seperti didalam injil, dan Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh yang dipimpin oleh seorang Gubernur, meskipun malaikat jatuh tinggal di bumi tapi mereka memiliki wilayah tersendiri.

Selain Iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh, ada juga fraksi selain mereka yaitu manusia dan dewa. Tetapi selama ini ketiga fraksi itu terus yang selalu bertikai.

Perang yang terjadi 400 tahun lalu atau yang biasa disebut great war 2, mempunyai dampak besar kepada ketiga fraksi ini, yang sangat merugikan mereka, Iblis yang banyak kehilangan iblis murni, Malaikat Jatuh kehilangan 3/4 pasukan mereka, sedangkan Malaikat Jatuh mereka juga kehilangan banyak pasukan dan pemimpin mereka sendiri pun Mati meskipun hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui TUHAN telah mati dalam injil.

Setelah perang yang membawa penderitaan kepada ketiga fraksi itu, pertikaian antara mereka akhirnya sedikit mereda.

Tapi kejadian naas menimpa kaum iblis, dikarenakan 4 pemimpim mereka yang tewas dalam perperangan sebelumnya, terjadi kekosongan kepemimpinan dari fraksi iblis, golongan Mou Lama yang ingin Naik menjadi pemimpin iblis ditentang oleh golongan baru yang ingin sebuah generasi baru dalam dunia iblis, akhirnya perperangan itu tidak dapat terelakkan lagi.

Pada saat itu, anggota 72 pilar yang mendukung genarasi tersebut membantu mereka mengusir golongan lama karena mereka tau golongan lama sangat suka bertarung dan berperang.

Perang tersebut benar benar sangat merugikan kaum iblis, dikarenakan perperangan itu memangkas hampir setengah kaum mereka.

Perperangan yang berkepanjangan itu akhirnya berhenti yang dimenangi golongan baru, dan dalam perang itu juga melahirkan pahlawan baru bagi underworld, Dua bersaudara Gremory Naruto Gremory dan sirzech Gremory, ajuka astaroth, falbium glasya-labolas, dan serafal sitri.

Meskipun mereka sangat muda tetapi kekuatan mereka sangat luar biasa, dua bersaudara gremory adalah pasangan yan paling menakutkan dalam perang itu sirzech dengan kekuatan power of destruction dan naruto dengan power of destruction anehnya.

Naruto gremory dan sirzech gremory meskipun dalam perang mereka adalah duet yang mengerikan lain halnya pada kehidupan nyata, Naruto dan sirzech saling membenci, meskipun mereka adalah saudara, entah apa penyebabnya.

...S,M...

Naruto gremory dia adalah salah satu pahlawan underworld, kekuatan naruto saat ini terbilang aneh dari saudaranya dan ayahnya, power destruction ayah nya dan saudaranya bewarna merah sedang kekuatan miliknya bewarna hitam dan bewarna emas tapi kekuatan itu mempunayi intensitas paling besar dalam hal peghancuran, kekuatan aneh itu pun akhirnya dipecahkan naruto kenapa dia mempunyai kekuatan aneh tersebut beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan ketika itu juga setelah dia mengetahui rahasia itu, ada rasa benci terhadap orang tuanya dan sirzech.

Tapi dia tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu dan menutupnya dalam-dalam, naruto hanya memberi tau masalahnya itu pada sairorg bael dia adalah sahabatnya selama ini.

Naruto gremory saat ini telah mempunyai kekasih bernama grayfia lucifuge, pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah saat perang itu, saat itu grayfia ditangkap oleh musuhnya tetapi dia diselamatkan oleh naruto, dan ketika itulah juga mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, entah mengapa naruto percaya kalau grayfia adalah cinta sejatinya.

Saai ini naruto dan grayfia sedang bermesraan di bawah pohon besar di underworld.

''ne, grayfia aku sangat mencintaimu'' ucap naruto romantis pada grayfia

''aku juga mencintaimu naruto-kun'' ucpa grayfia malu.

Pada saat itu pulan naruto menyuruh gtayfia berdiri ''berdirilah'' ucap naruto.

Sekarang mereka saling berhadapan tatapan mereka saling beradu ''berikan jari tanganmu'' ucapa naruto halus, ''memangnya ada apa'' ucap grayfia tidak mengerti.

grayfia pun memberikan jari tangannya pada naruto. Naruto pun memasukkan sebuah cincin rumput pada grayfia ''grayfia, maukah kau menikah denganku'' ucap naruto gugup

grayfia hanya tekejut sambil memandang jari manisnya, karena yang dia tunggu saat ini datang juga, naruto melamarnya.

Naruto yang melihat grayfia hanya melihat cincin rumput di jari manisnya, dia mengira grayfia pasti tidak suka dengan cincin itu ''aku tau itu hanya cincin rumput, tapi aku akan memberikanmu cincin yang sebenarnya sebagai lambang cintaku untukmu'' ucap naruto sambil memandang grayfia

''aku mau'' ucap grayfia, naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan grayfia ''aku mau menikah denganmu, inilah yang aku tunggu selama ini'' ucap grayfia sambil menangis bahagia.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan grayfia tersenyum bahagia dan mereka berdua pun berpelukan dibawah pohon yang menjadi saksi bisu, dimana naruto melamar grayfia.

Tampak dari jauh seseorang memandang mereka berdua dari jauh, menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan iri, dia adalah sirzech, dari dulu sirzech sangat menyukai grayfia, entah mengapa saat dia berada di dekatnya darahnya berdesir dalam dirnya, tapi dia tau grayfia sangat mencintai naruto begitu juga sebaliknya, apa grayfia bisa mencintainya sama seperti naruto jawabannya adalah tidak, tapi apa dia bisa membuat grayfia mencintainya, jawabannya adalah iya. Jadi, jika sirzeca tidak bisa membuat grayfia menjadi miliknya dengan cinta, dia akan mebuat grayfia menjadi miliknya dengan tubuhnya, sebuah ide licik dari sirzech untuk menikung saudaranya sendiri.

...S,M...

[5 hari kemudian]

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan kerumah keluarga gremory karena saat ini naruto ingin menetapi janjinya kepada grayfia yaitu memberikannya sebuah cincin, dalam perjalanan itu dia sedang memikirkan rencana apa saja yang akan dia buat ketika dirinya dan grayfia setelah menikah, mempunyai anak, rumah untuk dirinya dan grayfia, saat ini naruto sedang berkhayal bagaimana rupa anaknya dengan grayfia kelak.

Tak berapa lama naruto sudah sampai di depan rumahnya, sebelum memasuku rumah dia memandang cincin yang akan diberikannya pada grayfia 'aku harap dengan ini kami tidak dapat di pisahkan' batin naruto

setelah memasuki rumah dia melihat ayah dan ibunya sedang menunggunya ''apakah kau sudah membelinya'' ucap ibunya venelana gremory sambil menggendong adiknya yang masih kecil itu rias gremory.

''sudah ibu lihat ini'' ucap naruto dengan senyumannya sambil membuka kotak cincin tersebut.

''bagus sekali anakku, aku akan mendoakanmu berbahagia'' ucap sang ayah lord gremory

''ibu juga akan mendoakanmu, agar kau dan grayfia kelak akan menjadi keluarga yang berbahagia'' ucap ibunya

''terima kasih ibu-ayah, tapi apa kalian melihat grayfia'' ucpa naruto

''kurasa dia berada di kamarnya'' ucap ayahnya

''baiklah, aku pergi dulu'' ujar naruto sambil menuju kearah kamar grayfia.

Sebelum akan membuka kamar grayfia naruto menemukan cincin rumput yang diberikannya untuk grayfia 'mengapa ini disini, mungkin ini terjatuh' batin naruto

tepat setelah membuka pintu itu sedikit, naruto melihat di dalam kamar itu ada grayfia dan saudaranya sirzech, tidak memakai sehelai benangpun yang melekat di tubuh mereka,

''ahhh ini sangat nikmat sirzech-ku, kau belum memasukkannya saja sudah menbuat aku keluar'' ucapa grayfia nikmat, dia tidak tau ada seorang yang mengintipnya.

''betulkah itu grayfia, aku ingin mendengarmu, bahwa kau mencintaiku'' ujar sirzech sambil memainkan kemaluannya kearah kemaluan grayfia.

''ah aha ah, cepat masukkan sirzeckun, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi'' ucap grayfia kalap

''hahaha, tidak mau cepat katakan kau sangat mencintaiku'' ucap sirzech.

''iya iya aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari naruto-kun'' ucap grayfia

naruto yang melihat itu semua dengan muka datar, matanya yang biasanya bisa menenangkan siapapun sekarang menjadi kosong hampa, siap menarik siapa pun kedalamnya air mata perlahan keluar dari pelupuk matanya, tanpa terasa naruto mengeluarkan power of destructionnya yang bewarna hitam, dan tangannya yang menyentuh pintu, pintu itu pun lenyap seketika.

Sirzech yang grayfia yang akan melakukan perbuatan itupun melihat kearah pintu itu, dan melihat naruto berdiri dengan tatapan kosong sambil menangis ''naruto-kun/naruto'' ucap grayfia dan sirzech terkejut.

Mungkin saat ini grafialah yang terkejut, ''naruto-kun aku bisa menjelaskan ini, aku belum melakuka-'' ucapan grayfia terhenti setelah naruto memotong ucapannya.

''mengapa kalian melakukan ini padaku'' ucap naruto sambil menangis.

''naruto aku bisa menjelaskannya, ini semua'' ucapan sirzech terpotong

''sakit... Sakit sekali rasanya disini'' ucapa naruto sambil memegang daerah dadanya.

Grayfia hanya menangis saja, dia merasa bersalah.

''apa salahku pada kalian, kalian sudah keterlaluan'' ucap naruto lagi, tangisan yang di keluarkan naruto berhenti, digantikan dengan tatapan kosong.

Sirzech yang melihat itu terhenyak, dia baru melihat tatapan naruto seperti itu.

Sirzech pun berlutut di depan naruto, ''naruto maafkan aku, aku sangat khilaf''

naruto tidak bereaksi dengan ucapan sirzech dia hanya berdiri mematung, tak lama dia megeluarkan kotak cincin yang akan diberikannya pada grayfia ''aku sudah membelikan ini untukmu, janjiku padamu saat itu, aku sangat berbahagia sekali saat kau menerima pinanganku, itu adalah kebahagiaan terbesar selama aku hidup'' ucap naruto lirih.

Grayfia yang mendegar itu tambah menangis ''naruto-kun maafkan aku'' ucap grayfia

Tatapan naruto semakin kelam, sperti kegelapan abadi yang telah menyelimutinya, ''kurasa ini sudah tidak berguna lagi''ucap naruto sambil melihat kotak cincin di tangannya, tiba-tiba cincin itu lenyap terkena power of destruction itu.

Grayfia yang melihat itu semakin menangis, itu semua karena kebodohannya.

Naruto pun berbalik pergi, tapi sebelum melewati pintu naruto melihat grayfia dan sirzech ''semoga kalian berbahagia, dan ingatlah hari ini, hari di mana aku tersakiti, dan tindakan bejat kalian, suatu saat aku akan membalas kalian'' ucapa naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya.

''naruto maafkan aku'' ucap grayfia dan sirzech, yang melihat naruto sudah pergi.

Sirzech memandang grayfia yang menangis 'aku memang bodoh, kenapa aku melakukan hal bejat ini' batin sirzech, dia langsung merengkuh grayfia dalam keadaan tanpa busana ''maafkan aku, aku akan menebus dosaku ini'' ucap sirzech penuh sesal.

Kembali ke naruto

naruto berjalan gontai setelah keluar dari kamar sirzech, otaknya sudah tidak bisa menerima hal ini semua, bayangkan hanya untuk berjalan saja dia harus menyentuh dinding untuk menopangnya.

pada saat di ruang tamu, naruto bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menungguya, lord gremory dan venelana gremory yang melihat naruto jalan gontai dengan tatapan kosong, seketika khawatir ''naruto apa yang terjadi padamu'' ucap sang ibu khawatir, tapu naruto hanya diam saja mendapat pertanyaan itu

hall itu semakin membuat khawatir mereka berdua.

''ibu-ayah, mengapa sangat sakit sekali di sini'' ucap naruto lirih sambil menunjuk dadanya ''rasanya aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, rasanya jantungku ini mau pecah'' ucap naruto lagi.

''sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, jelaskan pada kami berdua'' ucap lord gremory

tapi tidak ada jawaban yang di keluarkan naruto ''aku butuh waktu sendiri, aku mau pergi dulu'' ucap naruto lirih dengan tatapan kosong.

lord gremory yang melihat tatapan anaknya, terhenyak dia pernah melihat tatapan itu, tatapan akan simbol kegelapan.

Narutopun berjalan dengan langkah gontai, keluar dari kediaman gremory.

Lord gremory yang ingin tau apa yang terjadi, segera pergi kekamar garyfia, diikuti oleh sang istri de belakangnya.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar grayfia, lord gremori melihat pintu kamar grayfia sudah tidak ada, dia pun memasuki kamar grayfia dan melihat sirzech dan grayfia yang sedang menangis berpelukan dalam keadaan telanjang.

''apa yang kalian lakukan hah'' ucap lord gremory marah.

Sirzech dan grayfia terkejut akan kedatangan lord gremori dan venelana gremori, grayfia segeta menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

''ayah, aku bisa jelask-'' ucapan sirzech terpotong oleh ayahnya

''aku tidak menyangka, kalian melakukan ini pada naruto, kalian sudah menghancurkan naruto, dasar bodoh'' teriak lord gremori.

venelena yang melihat sang suami terpancing amarahnya, menenagkannya ''sabarlah sayang''

''dan untukmu sirzech, naruto itu adalah adikmu sendiri, mengapa kau melakukan ini padanya, kau sudah keterlaluan,'' ucap ibunya. Sirzech hanya diam tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan dari sang ibu.

venelena gremori pun melihat grayfia yang hanya menunduk bersalah, ''grayfia, aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan ini pada anakku, naruto menyayangimu, melebihi sayang dia untuk kami, tapi kau malah mengkhianatinya seperti ini''

lord gremory yang amarah nya sudah berhenti segera memerintah mereka berdua ''aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat ini, sekarang kalian cari naruto minta maaf padanya'' perintah lord gremory.

Grayfia dan sirzech hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan.

Setelah itu lord gremory dan venelena kembali keruang tamu, sang istri yang melihat suaminya yang gelisah bertanya ''ada apa sayang''

''tatapan naruto, aku pernah melihatnya, tatapan kebencian itu, aku takut naruto akan sama sepertinya'' ucap gelisah lord gremory.

''tenanglaah naruto akan baik-baik saja, aku yaki itu'' ucap istrinya menenangkan

''aku harap seperti itu'' ucap lord gremory

[kamar grayfia]

grayfia terlihat sudah sendiri di kamarnya, dia masih menangis, menangis akan kebodohannya, dia tidak percaya dia mengkhianati cinta tulus naruto padanya.

Dari dulu dia sangat mengharapkan cinta sejatinya, adalah orang yang tulus mencintaimya, tapi sekarang orang yang tulus mencintainya, dia khianati dengan begitu kejam.

''maafkan aku naruto-kun, maafkan aku'' ucapa grayfia menangis, setelah menyesali perbuatannya

[kembali ke naruto]

Kembali ke naruto, sekarang naruto sedang berjalan dengan langkah gontai, melewati kerumunan orang, dia pergi tanpa tujuan dengan mata kosong seperti tidak memancarkan aura kehidupan, semua yang ada di sekelilingnya sudah mengkhianatinya.

Apa salahnya ? Sehingga dia mendapat kejadian sperti ini, naruto lebih baik mati seketika daripada mendapat pengkhianatan, seoloah-olah jiwa yang ada dalam tubuhnya disiksa secara perlahan.

Tiba-tiba dari jauh, ada seseorang yang memanggil naruto ''hei, naruto'' ujar orang itu sambil berlari.

Naruto menoleh ke orang itu dan melihat itu adalah sahabatnya sairorg, naruto tidak menyahut panggilan temannya itu.

Sairorg terengah-engah setelah berada di depan naruto, ''aku sudah lama mencarimu, akhirnya ku temukan juga kau'' ucap

sairorg.

Naruto hanya menatap nya dengan tatapan kosong tanpa di sadari sairorg.

''ada berita penting teman, aku yakin kau akan terkejut, kau tahu kau telah dipilih oleh oleh tetua 72 pilar, kau akan menjadi lucifer dan menjadi pemimpin fraksi iblis'' ucap senang sairorg.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan ucapan sairorg dia terus berjalan melewati sairorg, tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Sairorg yang aneh dengan gelagat naruto segera berbalik kearah naruto ''hei apa yang terjadi denganmu, seharussnya kau senangkan dengan berita bahagia ini'' ucap sairorg bingung.

Naruto berhenti setelah mendengar ucapan sairorg, ''apakah hal itu sekarang berguna untukku, sekarang aku tidak membutuhkan hal itu lagi'' ucapa naruto dingin sambil berjalan lagi.

Sairorg terdiam dengan ucapan naruto, baru kali ini dia mendengar ucapan temannya itu 'apa yang terjadi dengannya' batin sairorg cemas.

Kembali ke naruto, naruto terus berjalan tanpa arah, langkah kakinya terus membawanya kearah yang dia sendiripun tidak tahu, tanpa disadari naruto diikuti oleh sairorg yang cemas dengan keadaannya.

Tak lama kemudia langkah kakinya berhenti didepan pohon yang besar, pohon tempat kenangan manisnya bersama wanitanya dahulu.

Naruto menatap pohon itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dia sedih, dia marah perasaannya sekarang yang membuatnya seperti iblis bodoh, tiba-tiba naruto menangis ''hiks..hiks..hiks apa salahku, apa salahku, ini sangat sakit sekali kenapa kalian tega melakukan ini padaku'' ucap naruto menangis sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

''kau sungguh kejam kami-sama, aku selau membantu semua orang yang kesulitan, kenapa kau memberikan tadir seperti padaku, kenapa'' teriak naruto dengan tangisan yang semakin kuat.

Sairorg yang sedari tadi mengikuti naruto tidak bersuara, dia hanya diam karena tau penderitaan temannya itu seperti apa dan sekarang penderitaannya yang baru.

''ada apa denganmu naruto, jelaskan pada sahabatmu ini'' ucap sairorg pelan.

Naruto pun bediri dan menghadap sahabatnya itu ''apa takdirku selalu seperti ini, ditakdirkan untuk menderita, coba jelaskan padaku'' ucap naruto depresi bertanya kepada sairorg.

Sairorg hanya diam, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu kepadanya ''coba kau jelaskan permasalahanmu itu kepadaku naruto, ku yakin kita akan bisa menyelesaikannya'' ucap sairorg

''aku sudah ada jawabannya sairorg, ku yakin takdirku akan selalu seperti ini'' ucap naruto lansung jatuh berlutut di depan pohon, mata naruto tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh bayangan rambutnya,

''semua kebohongan sudah terungkap selama in, membuat kehidupanku hancur, orang tua kandungku dan pengkhianatan ini'' ucap naruto pelan.

sairorg hanya diam mendengar curhatan temannya itu.

''mereka akan merasakan apa yang ku rasakan, setiap inci dari tubuh mereka akan di penuhi kepedihan'' ucap naruto dengan nada dingin, sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat lah mata naruto yang bewarna hitam itu, mata yang melambang kegelapan yang bisa menghisap jiwa siapa saja.

Sairorg yang melihat mata naruto itu tiba-tiba melangkah mundur, dia takut, naruto yang sekarang sudah berubah bukan seperti temannya yang dulu.

''aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membalas dendam atas perbuatan mereka,'' ujar naruto dengan tatapan datar, tangisannya sudah tidak tampak lagi, di gantikan dengan raut datar di wajahnya, perlahan naruto berdiri dan mendekat kearah pohon di depannya.

Naruto perlahan menyentuh pohon yang ada di depannya, pohon dimana naruto dan grayfia sering bermesraan, seketika pohon itu mengering, seperti kehidupan yang ada di pohon itu di ambil, dan dengan ini adalah awal permulaan balas dendam naruto.

Sairorg yang melihat semua itu khawatir+terkejut, khawatir karena temannya itu sudah terjerumus dalam kegelapan dan terkejut karena pohon besar itu tiba-tiba mengering setelah di senruh naruto.

''aku tidak akan membiarkanmu seperti ini naruto, kau yang sekarang bukan naruto yang dulu aku kenal'' ucap sairorg dengan kuda-kuda yang bersiap bertarung.

''apa yang kau lakukan sairorg'' ucap naruto dengan dingin, seketika aura kegelapan di sekeliling naruto menguar dengan dahsyat.

''kau bukanlah tandingan bagiku, kau hanya penganggu yang tidak berguna'' ucap naruto dengan dingin.

Sairorg yang melihat aura kegelapan keluar dari dalam tubuh naruto terkejut, 'kekuatan seperti ini dimana dia mendapatkannya' batin sairorg.

''aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mengubahmu, menjadi seperti yang dulu'' ucap sairorg tegas

setelah itu sairorg mengeluarkan jurusnya 'power of destruction' kearah naruto, tetapi aura hitam yang berada di sekeliling naruto menghalangi power of destruction itu mengenainya, bahkan power of destrcuction itu terserap oleh aura hitam yang berada si sekeliling naruto.

''apa yang terjadi, dimana kau mendapatkan kekuatan kegela-'' sairorg tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, karena dadanya terasa sakit.

''ke-nap-a kau mel-akukan in-i naru-to'' ucap sairorg terbata-bata sambil menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

''kau sudah mengetahui kekuatanku, dan kau adalah awal dari kehancuran semua iblis di underworld ini'' ucap naruto dingin.

Terlihat dada sairorg tertembus oleh tangan naruto, yang di kelilingi aura kegelapan, setelah itu naruto melepaskannya dengan cara menendang tubuh sairorg.

Sairorg meninggal dengan tragisnya, dia mati di tangan sahabatnya sendiri, tiba-tiba tubuh sairorg barubah menjadi abu dan menghilang entah kemana.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, aura kegelapan yang berada di sekitar tubuh naruto menipis, aura itu masih ada tapi hanya seperti baju yang tidak tampak oleh siapapun.

Naruto mengeluarkan sihir teleportasi dan menghilang entah kemana.

Skiptime

...

Naruto sekarang berada di salah satu peninggalan sejarah para iblis yakni kerajaan, kerajaan raja iblis satan, raja iblis satan adalah iblis pertama yang di ciptakan oleh kami-sama, bersama dengan malaikat michael, konon raja iblis satan dan malaikat adalah mahluk kepercayaan kami-sama di karenakan raja iblis satan selalu patuh oleh kami-sama, akan tetapi kami-sama yang lebih percaya dengan malaikat selalu di berikan oleh tugas kami-sama, raja iblis satan yang tidak menyukai itu protes kepada kami sama tetapi kami-sama tidak menghiraukan perkataan raja iblis satan, setelah itu raja iblis satan mendatangi malaikat dia mengajak bertarung dengan malaikat, dengan bertaruh siapa yang kalah dalam pertarungan itu akan menyingkir dari surga, malaikat pun menyetujui taruhan raja iblis satan, merekapun bertarung selama 2 hari dan menghancurkan sebagian istana malaikat, pertarungan panjang itu di akhiri dengan kemenagan telak oleh raja iblis satan, kami-sama yang mengetahui itu sgera menghukum raja iblis satan karena telah berbuat kekacauan di surga.

Hukuman yang diberikan oleh kami-sama pada raja iblis satan adalah dengan membuang sang iblis ke dunia bawah, raja iblis satan tidak boleh menginjak satu kakipun di surga.

Raja iblis satan yang tidak menerima itu mengumpulkan semua pengikutnya, sang raja ingin membuat perlawanan kepada kami-sama dan para malaikat, inilah awal mula dari great war 1.

Sebelum di turunkan ke dunia bawah, raja iblis mencuri benda pusaka kami-sama, benda kesayangan kami-sama tanpa diketahui oleh kami-sama, dengan berbekal itulah raja iblis satan berani menantang kami-sama dan para malaikat itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, pasukan yang dikumpulkan oleh raja iblis terkumpul banyak, dan para iblis pun menantang para malaikat yang ada di surga.

Pertarungan yang telah diperkirakan akhirnya datang, perang yang terhebat sepanjang masa di karenakan perperangan itu merubah cuaca yang tidak menentu, laut terbelah menjadi dua, langit berubah warna menjadi merah darah, itu adalah dampak yang paling parah ketika perang itu.

Raja iblis satan yang saat itu membantai semua para malaikat itu dengan pedang pusaka kami-sama.

Kami-sama yang mengetahui benda pusakanya di curi menjadi murka, kami-sama pun bertarung dengan raja iblis satan, pertarungan itu berlangsung sengit, tidak ada yang berani menghalangi pertaraungan mereka, sampai akhirnya raja iblis satan pun terbunuh.

Tetapi sebelum tidak sadarkan diri raja iblis satan mengutuk benda/pedang pusaka kami sama **''tidak akan ada yang dapat memegang benda/pedang pusaka itu, tidak akan pernah ada, yang dapat memegangnya hanya iblis yang mempunyai kegelapan sepertiku ini''** itu adalah kata terakhir raja iblis satan.

Benda/pedang pusaka itupun kembali ke istana raja iblis satan, dan sampai sekarang tidak ada yang pernah bisa memegangnya dan pedang itu pun di namai **''pedang raja iblis Gram''**

kembali ke naruto, dia saat ini hanya memandang datar kerajaan itu, narutopun melangkah masuk kearah kerajaan itu.

Setelah sampai di depan kerajaan, naruto di halangi oleh pasukan yang menjaga kerajaan tersebut, tapi naruto tidak menghiraukannya dan menaikkan aura kegelapan di sekitar tubuhnya, sehingga para pasukan kerajaan itu mundur/takut bahkan ada dibeberapa pasukan tersebut pingsan karena tidak dapat menahan aura kegelapan yang dikeluarkan naruto, dan sisanya naruto bunuh.

Naruto terus melangkah masuk kedalam kerajaan tersebut, meninggalkan mayat para pasukan itu diluar.

Sampailah naruto di depan ruangan yang memiliki pintu berlapis emas dan dilapisi sihir tinggi, yang berguna jika ada siapapun yang bermaksud jahat tidak dapat memasuki ruangan ini.

Naruto memandang datar pintu itu ''kalian terlalu meremehkanku, biarpun semua tetua itu yang membuat sihir ini tidak akan dapat menghalangiku'' ucap naruto dingin.

Setelah itu naruto mengarahkan tangannya kedepan dan tiba-tiba aura kegelapan muncul di tangan naruto, dan naruto pun menembak kegelapan itu.

Srtttt srtttt srttt bunyi gesekan sihir tingkat tinggi yang berada di pintu itu dengan aura kegelapan naruto, jduaaaarrrrrr bunyi pintu itu meledak dengan sangat dahsyat.

Naruto memasuki ruangan itu, terlihat banyak buku peninggalan raja iblis satan yang masih di segel oleh sang raja iblis, dan di tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah pedang berkarat akan tetapi memancarkan aura kegelapan yang mengerikan.

Tiba-tiba pedang itu bercahaya, dan naruto pun semakin mendekati pedang itu, pedang itu semakin memancar cahaya semakin kuat dengan semakin mendekatnya naruto kearah pedang itu.

Naruto pun menangkap pedang itu dengan perlahan, terlihat perubahan pada pedang itu, pedang itu sebelumnya berkarat setelah naruto mengambilnya pedang itu kembali kebentuknya semula dan cahaya yang ada di pedang itupun semakin meredup, naruto menyeringai setelah mendapat pedang itu, aura kegelapan yang berada di pedang itu beradu dengan aura kegelapan di tubuh naruto, tak berapa lama aura kegelapan yang berada di pedang itu memasuki tubuh naruto dikarenakan aura kegelapan di pedang itu sinkron dengan aura kegelapan di tubuh naruto, setelah itu naruto mengambil semua buku raja iblis satan, dan menyimpannya di dalam portal dimensi.

''inikah pedang yang dapat mengimbangi kami-sama, ini sangat hebat'' ucap naruto sambil menatap itu dengan datar.

''urusanku telah selesai disini'' ucap naruto berbalik keluar dari kerajaan satan.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu keluar, naruto melihat seluruh iblis mengitari kerajaan tersebut, terlihat juga para tetua iblis, dan para iblis dari 72 pilar.

Semua iblis itu melihat naruto memegang sebuah pedang yang memancarkan aura kegelapan yan kuat.

''hei lihat itu pedang raja iblis satan'' ucap salah satu iblis itu.

''benar dia bisa memegangnya'' tambah iblis yang berada di dekat iblis itu.

Terlihat juga di antara iblis itu para pahlawan yang menjadi temannya di dalam perperangan sebelumnya ajuka astaroth, falbium glasya labolas, dan serafal sitri.

Dan dia juga melihat ayahnya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

''naruto gremory, apa yang kau lakukan disini'' ucap salah-satu tetua itu memandang naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawabnya hanya memandang datar semua berada disana.

''dengan kau melakukan ini semua, membunuh pasukan yang menjaga kerajaan dan mengambil benda pusaka iblis, perbuatanmu ini sulit untuk di ampuni'' ucap salah-satu tetua tersebut.

Naruto memandang datar pada tetua tersebut ''kalian sangat berisik sekali'' ucap naruto dingin.

Para tetua itu memandang naruto dengan pandangan marah, pera tetua tersenut berjumlah 7, mereka bertugas sebagai pengadil di underworld atau posisi nomor 2 tertinggi setelah mou.

''naruto serahkan pedang itu pada tetua, dan jangan membantah perkataan mereka'' ujar ajuka kepada temannya tersebut ''kau jangan menambah penderitaanmu lagi'' ucap khawatir, bisa dibilang ajuka dan naturo adalah teman baik selain sairaorg.

''Mungkin kami telah salah memilihmu sebagai mou lucifer'' ucapa ketua dari para tetua itu ''naruto gremory sebaiknya kau serahkan dirimu baik-baik, atau kami paksa dengan cara kekerasan'' ucap ketua dari para tetua itu memandang naruto dengan datar.

''apa yang bisa kalian lakukan, kalian adalah mahluk terlemah di underworld ini, bahkan kalian tidak bisa menyentuhku'' ucap naruto datar.

''apa katamu'' ucap salah satu tetua itu marah.

''kau tau, kau bukanlah anak dari lord gremory, kau adalah anak pengkhianat yang merusak para iblis ini, kau tidak pantas berada di underworld, orangtua kandungmu adalah sampah yang tidak pantas hidup'' ucap tetua itu membeberkan semua rahasia dari keluarga gremory.

Lord yang mendengar perkataan dari tetuaan itu menggeram marah, sedangkan pada temannya mereka terkejut dengan perkataan tetua itu.

Naruto hanya menunduk mata naruto tidak terlihat karena terhalangi poninya, ''yaa, aku tau itu, aku bukanlah anak dari lord gremory, aku sudah tahu sejak lama'' ucap naruto yang secara perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan tatapan matanya, mata yang bewarna hitam tersebut penuh akan dendam.

Lod gremory yang mendengar itu semua dari naruto terkejut 'naruto dari mana kau tahu' batin loord gremory.

''orangtua kandungku, menjadi sampah dikarenakan kalian, dan sampai sekarang kalian mengingat mereka dengan baik'' ucap naruto datar sambil memandang tetua itu datar ''jadi, aku akan membalas dendam pada kalian, kerena perbuatan kalian'' ucap naruto sambil mengarahkan tangannya kearah tetua yang menghina orangtuanya dan tiba-tiba tetua itu tertarik kearah tangan naruto dengan posisi tercekik.

''kau akan menjadi suatu penghormatan, karena kau akan menjadi korban pertama dari pedang raja iblis satan yang telah lama tersegel'' ucap naruto dengan dingin.

''apa yang kau lakukan, ampuni aku, aku minta maaf'' ucap tetua itu ketakutan

''naruto hentikan itu'' teriak lord gremory

''permintaan maafmu tidak dikabulkan, penghakiman mu adalah kematianmu'' ucap naruto sambil mengarahkan pedang itu kearah perut tetua tersebut

jrasssshhhh naruto pun menusuk tetua itu, tetua itupun terkulai mati.

Semua yang menatap itu dengan pandangan mata melebar.

''hari penghakiman suatu saat akan tiba, semua yang ada di dunia ini akan berada dalam kegelapan yang paling dalam dan aku akan pastikan itu'' ucap naruto sambil mengeluarkan aura kegelapan secara skala besar.

Semua berada disana mencoba menahan aura kegelapan yang naruto buat, dan yang tidak mampu menahannya tidak sadarkan diri.

''bila saat itu tiba aku akan menjadi malaikat maut kalian semua'' ucap naruto terbang secara perlahan dengan aura yang masih keluar dari tubuhnya.

Laord gremory yang melihat hal itu terkejut dengan naruto yang sekarang, dia seperti pernah melihat iblis yang pernah melakukan hal itu 'kegelapan ini, dia sudah menyerupai ayah kandungnya' batin lord gremory sedih, dia sedih melihat naruto yang sekarang segitu besarnya kah dendam dia, rahasia yang telah lama terkubur sekrang mulai terbuka lagi dan naruto menjadi korbannya di tambah dengan pengkhianatan yang dia rasakan semakin menambah garam dilukanya tersebut.

Naruto terbang semakin tinggi dan melihat semua iblis yang berada dibawahnya yang bertahan ''jadi tunggu saat itu tiba, kegelapan sejati akan tiba'' ucap naruto sambil mengeluarkan sihir teleportasi dengan lambang raja iblis, naruto tidak mengeluarkan sihir teleportasi keluarga gremory lagi, dan narutopun sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

''kau lihat itu, itu adalah sihir teleportasi raja iblis satan'' ucap salah satu tetua itu terkejut dengan mata melebar.

''itu benar'' ucap tetua di sebelahnya.

...S,M...

Hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat berat bagi keluarga gremory, salah-satu iblis kebanggan keluarga gremory pergi, pengkhianatan salah-satu anggota keluarga semakin menambah permasalahan keluarga.

Yang paling terpukul akan kejadian itu adalah grayfia, dia merasa bersalah akan semua yang telah terjadi pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan dengan sirzech benar-benar menambah luka pada naruto ''naruto maafkan aku, maafkan aku, mengapa aku mengkhianatimu, hiks hiks hiks'' ucap sedih grayfia dengan menangis yang tidak berhenti.

[1 Tahun Kemudian]

[AT Dimensi lain]

terlihat dalam dimensi itu ada sesosok mahkluk yang terbang melayang bebas di dimensi tanpa tekanan gravitasi itu, makhluk itu adalah seekor naga, mahkluk yang katanya adalah mitos itu berada di dimensi ini.

Nama naga itu adalah ouroboros dragon sang naga abadi dia adalah pemilik dari dimensi ini, naga yang memiliki eksitensi tanpa batas, naga yang melambangkan kehancuran.

Tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah sihir teleportasi didepan naga itu, sang naga yang melihat hal itu pun meraung karena tidak terima daerah kekuasaannya ada yang menginjaknya ''grrooooaaaaaarrrrrrrr'' auman naga itu.

Terlihat sihir teleportasi mempunyai lambang raja iblis satan, dab setelah sihir teleportasi itu menghilang nampaklah seseorang dia adalah naruto gremory.

''setelah sekian lama mencarimu, akhirnya aku menemukanmu''

''ophis'' ucap naruto dingin.

seketika naga yang besar itu berubah menjadi gadis kecil dan menatap naruto dengan tatapan tajam ''apa yanh kau mau iblis'' ucap ophis dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat.

''sebelum itu, perkenalkan namaku adalah naruto gremory'' ucap naruto dengan mengeluarkan aura kegelapannya secara perlahan.

ophis yang melihat hal itu terkejut dan tidak sadar mengambil langkah mundur, karena dia pernah merasakan aura mengerikan ini, aura kegelapan yang di keluarkan naruto membuat sang ouroboros dragon tak berkutik, ophis langsung memasang kuda-kuda siaga.

naruto yang menyadari ophis menjadi siaga segera menurunkan aura kegelapannya ''tenang saja, aku disini tidak mencari permasalahan dengan mu''

''jadi, apa maumu''' ucap ophis.

''aku disini ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu, kesepakatan yang akan menguntungkan kita berdua'' ucap naruto bernegosiasi

''itu terdengar menarik, jadi apa keuntungan bagiku'' ucap ophis tertarik.

Naruto menyeringai, ini adalah awal akan rencana yang akan di jalankan oleh naruto, awal dari penghakiman ini semua.

''kau akan mendapatkan tempatmu di dimensi ITU'' ucap naruto dengan aura mencekam.

Seketika mata ophis membulat, dia tau apa yang orang itu maksud kan, hal itu membuat dia menyeringai.

''kau sungguh membuat kesepakatan yang menarik'' ucap ophis.

Kesepakatan apa yang dibuat oleh naruto dan ophis, apakah kesepakatan itu adalah awal penghakiman itu, Nantikan di chapter depan.

Bersambung


End file.
